


Saving The Doctor

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor faces another enemy. But he has to heal from his injuries first. Then he finds someone he thought lost long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is before The Children of Earth and before The End of Time

I was taking the rubbish out to the bins behind the shop when a big gust of wind blew round me and I heard this Vroomp, Vroomp noise then I saw an old-fashioned police box.

I took a few steps forward and then stood frozen on the spot.

As the door opened a skinny man came staggering out

“Help me!” he said and then he placed his hands on my temples

Then he collapsed at my feet

I knelt down

I had recently done a first aid course as part of my training

So I checked for a pulse

I felt it, it was very faint

Then I moved her hands to his chest and opened his brown pinstriped jacket and recoiled in horror

His once blue shirt was now crimson and sodden with blood

I took my mobile out and dialled 999

*_*_*_*

Jack was sitting not really paying attention to Gwen

When she banged on the table

“JACK” she shouted

“Sorry” he said

“Martha will be here soon,” Gwen said

Jack nodded

“I know, I was just remembering the year that never happened” he said

Gwen pushed her chair out and walked over to him and crouched beside him

“You need to let that go now Jack” she said

“I know but for me it happened, it did for Martha and her family too” he said

Gwen took his hand in hers

“Look Jack, everything will be fine” she said

“It’s just I miss him Gwen. Everything we have been through recently with the Daleks and then Rose coming back and then him having to lose her and Donna” Jack said

“Sometimes you think too much Jack” Gwen said with a smile

Jack nodded

*_*_*_*

The ambulance was pretty quick

I had tried to stem the bleeding and it was slowing down but his heartbeat had gotten even more faint

The paramedics took over and placed him in the back of the ambulance

“What is your name?” they asked

“Lily Johnson” I replied

“Ok your address” he asked

“Look here take this it has all my info on” I said handing him my business card

He nodded and clipped it to the sheet and then asked me to sign it

I did this

“Erm will he be ok?” I asked

“Don’t know Miss he has a big wound there and we don’t know what else may be wrong”

“Mind if I come to the hospital with him?” 

He nodded and I climbed into the back of the ambulance

*_*_*_*

Martha was just walking into the hub when she saw Jack

She smiled

He came down and hugged her

“You ok?” he asked

“Better now”

“How did Tom take it?”

“Not too bad”

She had just broken off her engagement to Dr Tom Milligan

All that had happened with the Daleks and Davros had made her see they weren’t right for each other

Then Jack had asked her to join TORCHWOOD and she jumped at the chance

“So where do I put my things?” she asked

Gwen gestured for her to put them on the station next to hers

Martha knew it had once belonged to Owen

She set her stuff down and Jack went into his office

*_*_*_*

We arrived at the hospital

They had, had to do CPR on the man in the back of the ambulance; they had to shock him twice.

They whisked him straight off to the re-suss room

I sat in the waiting area

*_*_*_*

The Doctor walked into the re-suss room

He walked over to the patient and then ordered that blood a test be took, he wanted a chest x-ray and a full body scan.

They cut away the rest of his suit and the Doctor gasped at the state of the body of this man

“I think we ought to call the police, he has clearly been assaulted, was there anyone with him?” he asked

“A young girl found him” a nurse said

“Ok, Matthew, could you go and find this young lady and see if she knows anything else” he asked

Matthew nodded

*_*_*_*

A young man came over to me and took me to a relatives room

“So you found this man?” he asked

I nodded

“Did you see anything at all?” he asked

I shook my head “No, he just stepped out and then collapsed” I said

“Stepped out from where?” he asked

“This big blue box”

He looked at me

“It’s the truth” I said

He nodded

“I will be right back” he said

*_*_*_*

The Doctor was looking at the chest x-rays

“He has a punctured lung, 8 fractured ribs and 3 broken ones. Bit of a double exposure on here too,” he said pointing to the x-ray

“We did take it 2 times” the nurse said

“Must be a birth defect then, any news on the bloods yet?” he asked

“Just looking for the email now Dr Wallace” she said

She clicked open her inbox and there was an email

It read

This is a TORCHWOOD matter. This man’s treatment is therefore priority. You must inform TORCHWOOD that this man is injured

There was a number attached

“Dr Wallace look at this?” she said

He read the email

“Well ring them then” he said

*_*_*_*

Martha was sitting in the meeting room with, Jack, Ianto and Gwen when a blue phone in the corner rang

Jack, Gwen and Ianto looked at each other

Then Jack jumped up and ran over to it

“Hello TORCHWOOD” he said

Then he nodded

“Right don’t do anything till we get there, have him and the young lady who found ready to be picked up” Jack said and then hung up

Jack turned and looked at Martha

Martha looked at him

“Jack?” she said

“It’s the Doctor Martha” he said

-

The young man came back to the room

“Hello Miss,”

“Hello again”

“Have you heard of TORCHWOOD?” he asked

“Everyone in Cardiff has heard of TORCHWOOD” 

“Well this man is involved shall we say and they are on their way to pick him up and want to speak to you too,” he said

“Me? But I haven’t done anything” 

He shrugged

I slumped back in the chair

*_*_*_*

Jack was breaking every traffic rule you could think of.

Martha gripped onto the dash with all her might

They came squealing up to the hospital

They ran in to the main reception 

“Ok TORCHWOOD here for a patient” Jack said

“Third floor” the woman said

Jack headed straight for the stairs

He took then 3 at a time

He came out onto the third floor with Martha and Gwen catching their breath behind him

Dr Wallace was waiting for them

Jack walked over to the man at the desk

“TORCHWOOD” he said

The man nodded

“Follow me” Dr Wallace said

Jack followed he mouthed to Martha and Gwen to stay where they were

They entered the room

Jack almost screamed when he saw the Doctor. He was grey in colour. He had a blanket covering his erm private area. His chest was covered in a see through gauze. You could see the wound clearly. His eyes were both swollen. He had cuts all over his face. His lips were cut. He had a few open wounds on both his arms

Both his hands were bandaged. His legs were in a really bad way. His left leg was in a twisted shape and you could see where the bone had come through the skin. His right leg had pieces of skin missing

Jack felt the tears falling

*_*_*_*

Lily was sitting just beside the reception when the 3 people had come running through the door

“Martha get in here now” she heard the man shout

*_*_*_*

Martha walked in and she did scream

“What the hell!” she said

“That is only the surface wounds” Dr Wallace said, “He has fractured ribs, broken ribs, punctured lung and a very weak pulse”

Martha looked at the monitors and by the readings, she knew. “Jack only one heart is working”

“Right I need only my team in this room right now” Jack said

Everyone left and Gwen came in

Martha removed the gauze from his chest and she cleaned it up and stitched it. Then she did the same for a few more cuts on his face and arms. She took the bandages from his hands. She recoiled at the state of them. There were blisters all over them and I looked like he had a fair few broken bones in them too

“Jack we need to get him to the TARDIS.” she said

“We don’t know where it is though” he said

“Jack, he isn’t healing, he isn’t regenerating so something is wrong” she said

“What about the girl who found him?” Gwen said

“I will talk to her” Jack said

-

I was sitting twiddling my thumbs when the man came up to me

“Captain Jack Harkness

“Lily Johnson” I replied

“Can you tell me what happened? Exactly what happened? Leave nothing out” he said

So I told him everything

About the strange wind, the Vroomp noise and the blue police box appearing and the man falling out.

“Where was this?” he asked

“The little shop on Baxter Drive”

“Thank you”

“Will he be ok?” I asked

“I don’t know”

Then he left me and went back into the room

*_*_*_*

Jack tapped the small comms device he wore in his ear

“Ianto, Baxter Drive, the TARDIS is there”

“What?” Ianto said

“I need you and I will send Gwen to help, I need you to get it to the hub, no wait to the Plaza” he said

“How on Earth can we do that?”

“I don’t know you just need to get it there” Jack said angrily

“Ok”

“I’m sorry Ianto, he is in a real bad way”

“Ok, me and Gwen will think of something”

*_*_*_*

I was still sitting when the dark haired lady came running out 

“Is everything ok?” I asked

She shrugged and ran off

I was a bit worried at the way they kept coming inside and out

Then I heard something

GO TO THEM

I looked around I was on my own

PLEASE GO TO THEM

“Ok, I am going mad” I said

*_*_*_*

Martha was shining a light in the Doctor’s eyes

His pupils did nothing

“Jack it’s like he is not there”

“What I want to know is how and who did this to him” Jack said clenching his hands into a fist

“We need to get him better and then find out that out” Martha said

*_*_*_*

Ianto was pacing

‘How can me and Gwen get the TARDIS from Baxter Driver to here?” he said over and over

Gwen came running in

“Ianto, do you have Mickey Smith’s number?”

He looked at her “You are so bloody clever” he said. He ran over to his station a flicked through the files and found Mickey’s number.

*_*_*_*

NO YOU HAVE TO GO TO THEM PLEASE

I heard as I was walking down the stairs

“What?” I said

YOU HAVE TO GO TO THEM, THEY NEED YOU TO HELP

“Me? What can I do? And here I am talking to myself, I need to be on the psychiatric ward I think

Then I felt lightheaded and saw the strangest of images

I was standing on a strange platform in a huge room and could hear the strangest humming noise.

Then I felt normal again

“Whoa, I must be in shock” I said

I carried on walking down the stairs.

-

Mickey was sitting in his small flat

He was looking through the jobs section of the paper. He had gotten his life and his identity back thanks to Jack. They had come up with the story that he had been in a coma and had amnesia and that was why he had vanished for all those years

He threw the paper on the table. He so wished he could find a job. Then his mobile rang

“Hello?” he said

“Mickey, its Ianto, Ianto Jones”

“Hi Ianto, how is everything and why are you ringing me”

“Short version of a long story”

Then he took a deep breath

“The Doctor is seriously hurt, in hospital, Jack and Martha with him, the TARDIS is on Baxter Drive and Jack needs it moved to either the hub or the Plaza”

“Ok. I will meet you on Baxter Drive”

“Ok” 

Mickey hung up and grabbed his Jacket and keys and left the flat

*_*_*_*

I was sitting in the small café on the edge of the small pier

When I got another strange image

I REMEMBER SITTING HERE WITH JACK, ROSE AND MICKEY JUST BEFORE THE TROUBLE WITH MARGARET BLAINE

I shook my head. ‘Where were these thoughts coming from?’ I thought

I took a sip from my cup of tea. Which was strange in its self, as I hated tea

Then I got up I headed over to get the bus to Baxter Drive to get the rest of my stuff and then home for a good long soak in the bath

*_*_*_*

Jack had gone to get him and Martha a coffee

He was on his way back when heard the commotion coming from the room the Doctor was in

He dropped the coffee and ran in

Martha was doing CPR on the Doctor

“Jack switch that machine on, I need to shock him” she said

Jack did as she asked

“Ok you take over the chest compressions, don’t worry about the stitches I will redo them once I get his hearts started again”

So Jack did as she told him

Then she took the paddles. “CLEAR” she shouted

The Doctor’s body jumped

Then Jack continued the CPR

“Ok again and CLEAR” 

Then the Beep, Beep

“Ok, still only one working very faintly, we need to get him to the TARDIS” she said

*_*_*_*

Mickey arrived at back of the small shop, shortly followed by Ianto and Gwen

The TARDIS was right where the young girl said it would be

Mickey used his key and they went inside

The TARDIS was very dimly lit and it kept fading

“Why is it doing that?” Gwen asked

“Well the TARDIS and the Doctor are connected somehow and I think she is feeling his pain” Mickey said

“So how are we going to get her to the Plaza?” Ianto said

“I am thinking” Mickey said

*_*_*_*

I got off the bus, but instead of walking down the main street I headed for the back alley

YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE TARDIS

I shook my head again ‘What the hell is a TARDIS’ I thought

IT IS MY SHIP

‘Your ship?’ Then I saw it ‘The blue box’ I thought

EXACTLY MY SHIP

*_*_*_*

Mickey was flicking this and pushing that

“Do you know what you are doing?” Gwen asked

He shook his head “We need to get a small truck and haul her to the Plaza”

So they all left the TARDIS and closed the door

Then Gwen saw the young women from the hospital

“You ok love?” Gwen asked me

I nodded

“Just you look rather pale” she said

Then I raised my hand and SNAP!

The doors to the blue box opened

“How did you do that?” Mickey asked

“OH YOU KNOW SIMPLE REALLY, OLD FRIEND, WELL NEW FRIEND SHOWED ME HOW TO DO IT” came out of my mouth

Mickey looked at me funny. “You know for a second there you sounded just like the Doctor” he said

“Doctor Who? Look I don’t know why or how I did that. But I just want to get my things and go home” I said

They looked at each other

“It might be better if you stayed with us” Gwen said

I looked at her

“Just you shouldn’t be on your own, you had a shock today, I mean seeing all that” she said

I nodded “Ok.”

“Right let’s get that truck and get this thing to the Plaza” Ianto said

Then in a split second I got all light headed again

“OH YOU DON’T NEED A TRUCK, JUST FLIP THE COSMIC TRANSMAP AND THEN THE HELMIC REGULATOR AND PUNCH IN 234.5 THEN THROW THE HANDBRAKE AND BOB’S YOUR UNCLE” 

“Ok what is going on? That is so like the Doctor” Mickey said

“Look I don’t know ok, it just comes out” I said

“Look Mickey you do what the girl erm sorry what was your name?” Gwen asked

“Lily, Lily Johnson”

“Do what Lily said and see if it works ok,” Gwen said

Mickey nodded and went back into the TARDIS

He did exactly what Lily had said

Lucky that he had paid attention when the Doctor had been teaching Rose to fly her

Then the doors closed and the centre column burst into life

Martha was sat on a chair she was exhausted

The Doctor hadn’t flat lined anymore and she had redone his stitches

Jack was standing by the window looking at the Battered, Bruised and Broken Body of the TimeLord.

He tapped his comms piece and waited for a reply

*_*_*_*

Ianto, Gwen and Lily watched as the TARDIS vanished from view

Then Ianto tapped the Comms device

“Hello”

“Ianto, you found the TARDIS yet?”

“Yes, Mickey helped us”

“Mickey?”

“Yes and the young lady from the hospital erm Lily too” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Long story but Mickey is flying the TARDIS and I need to ring him and find out if he managed to get to the Plaza or the hub” Ianto said and then he tapped the comms device

He took out his mobile and redialled Mickey’s number

*_*_*_*

Mickey was being thrown all over the place and the BUMP! The TARDIS stopped

He looked around. He walked to the doors and slowly opened them. He fully expected to walk out and see Gwen, Ianto and Lily but no

He was in the hub. He had only been here once before. Then his mobile rang

“Mickey, Mickey where are you?” Ianto asked

“Believe it or not I am in the Hub at the bottom of the stairs”

“Ok, I will let Jack know, we will be there soon” Ianto said and the line went dead

Mickey flipped the phone shut and closed the door and sat on the bottom stair

*_*_*_*_*

Martha had nodded off in the chair as the day had now turned to night

Jack was still standing watching the Doctor

Then he tapped his comms device

“Hello?”

“Jack”

“Please tell me good news”

“The TARDIS is in the hub ready and waiting; don’t ask how it happened I will try to explain when we see you”

Then Jack tapped his comms device again

“Martha”

Martha woke up

“What, What is it?”

“We have the TARDIS in place and now we need to move the Doctor”


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen, Ianto and Lily reached the hub and walked in

“Whoa” I said and stumbled a little

“Lot to take in for one day” Gwen said

“WEEELLL, NOT AS BIG AS THE TARDIS BUT YOU KNOW” Then I shook my head “Ok what is happening to me?” I said getting really scared now

“Look we will help, we really will but we need to help the Doctor first” Gwen said taking me by the hand

I nodded

“Look there is a small couch over there why don’t you try and get some sleep as it will be long night”

I nodded and followed Gwen to the couch. I lay down and was asleep before my head touched the small cushion

If I thought what was happening to me was bad now, the dreams I had were a lot worse.

It was now 3 in the morning we were ready to transport the Doctor to the hub

He was in the back of an ambulance and we were off

Martha checked his stats every couple of minutes

She knew it was suicide to move him but she also knew that the TARDIS was the best place for him

They arrived at the plaza and were met by Mickey and Ianto

They would then help Jack and Martha to take the Doctor into the hub

*_*_*_*

I closed my eyes to escape the madness of the day but I was plunged into strange dreams and people I didn’t know but felt like I did. I was standing in a shop fiddling with some sort of device. I heard a young women’s voice. I ran to where it was coming from. I grabbed her hand and told her to run

Then I was on some sort of space ship and I could feel the pain in the whole of my body and that blonde haired girl was there again

Then I was standing on a beach looking at this girl again and she was crying no sobbing and she told me she loved me

Then I was in a hospital and I was carrying the other lady I had saw from the hospital today

Then I was looking at the blond haired women again, and we were on a beach again and there was the skinny man in a blue suit the man from today standing there

*_*_*_*

We had got the Doctor through the hub doors and were nearing the TARDIS when Lily shouted and sat up

I was sweating and shaking

Martha came over to me

“Oh god you are burning up” she said putting her hand on my forehead

“Look let me get the Doctor sorted then I will come back and take a look at you” she said

“Gwen, can you sit with her?” 

They pushed the Doctor through the door and took him up the ramp

The TARDIS lights were still fading

“We need to put him in the Zero Room” Martha told them

So they took him through and Jack and Mickey lifted him as gently as they could and then he floated up and was lying on an invisible bed

“Ok, I will be back to check on him in 10 min” Martha said as she left.

They all left so the TARDIS could help her TimeLord to heal

*_*_*_*

I felt so light headed and was seeing image after image in front of me

The Cybermen and Daleks I remembered them from the invasion and the battle of Canary Wharf

Then I saw strange little pig thing. Then these big green things. Then a giant clockwork man robot thing. Then a bald headed thing with tentacles coming out its mouth. Then a big huge scorpion like creature

I put my head in my hands

Then I saw little fat things. Then a giant wasp

I screamed

Martha was nearing the door when she heard the scream

She ran out the door and over to Lily

She had her head in her hands

She ran over to her

“What the hell is a bloody Sontaran?” I screamed then I passed out

Martha looked at Gwen

“What the hell is going on in that girls head?” Martha asked

*_*_*_*

Jack and Mickey came running out after Martha and saw Lily pass out

“That poor girl is going through the mill at the minute” Jack said

*_*_*_*

I opened my eyes 

I was standing in a field of red grass. A luscious warm breeze blowing. The sky was beautiful burnt orange. Then there in front of me was the skinny man in a brown suit

He smiled. “I am sorry”

Then I felt my head explode

*_*_*_*

“Jack her temperature is 120” Martha said as she removed the thermometer 

Then I opened my eyes “TARDIS can help”

Martha looked at Jack and then they both picked me up

We headed for the door

As soon as I stepped over the threshold I felt a sudden warmth wash over me

*_*_*_*

“Martha, look at the lights” Jack said

Martha looked up and saw the lights were now shining a lot brighter

I turned to Martha and I said well it was my mouth but not me “MARTHA JONES THANK YOU” 

Martha just looked

“AW COME ON HAVEN’T YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET”

Jack and Martha just stared at me

Then Mickey spoke “Doctor is that you in there?” he said

“FINALLY SOMEONE TWIGS AND IT TURNS OUT TO BE MICKEY THE IDIOT” 

Mickey smiled

“How can we be sure it’s you though?” Martha asked

“OH MARTHA, MARTHA JONES THE WOMAN WHO WALKED THE EARTH IN THE YEAR THAT NEVER HAPPENED, THE WOMAN WHO BREATHED LIFE INTO ME ON THE MOON”

Tears came to her eyes

I shook my head “What, what happened?” I said

“When you helped the Doctor did he touch you or say anything?” Jack asked

“Erm…... he asked me to help him and then he put his hands on my head”

“That’s it” Martha said

Everyone including me looked at her blankly

“He must of known how badly injured he was, he must of needed to shut his body down to help heal or something, but when he saw Lily he must of accidentally passed his thoughts or his mind into her” 

“But isn’t that what happened to Donna?” Jack asked

“Oh god, we need to get his mind back into the right body, this is killing her”

“YES MARTHA PUT HER IN ZERO ROOM WITH ME”

“Ok. That is spooky” Mickey said

They carried me into a room where the skinny man, The Doctor they had called him was floating

“YOU NEED TO LEAVE US FOR 3 DAYS NO INTERRUPTIONS, I NEED TO HEAL THE WORST PARTS AND HELP LILY” 

They then stood me over 2 dents in the floor and then blackness

They had spent the last 3 days coming in and out of the TARDIS 

Martha had tried to open the door to the Zero Room but it wouldn’t budge

Martha, Jack and Mickey were sitting in the living room

*_*_*_*

In the Zero Room

The Doctor opened his eyes

Then he gently floated so he was standing in the 2 dents on the floor. He walked over to the dark haired girl floating not too far from where he was standing. “Thank you”

He limped to the small mirror. He looked at his face

Most of the cuts had healed. His eyes were still a bit puffy. His hands were still sore but no blisters on them. His legs had healed but one still pained him a bit but he could deal with that. His ribs were getting there too his lung was healed, both hearts were working

He knew he wasn’t 100% about 60-65% 

He could function like this 

He opened the door and exited the Zero Room

Martha was just coming out of the living room when she saw him limp towards her

She ran to him and hugged him hard

“Whoa, steady on”

“I thought we had lost you” she said crying now

“Naaaa you know me”

“What the hell happened?”

*_*_*_*

Jack and Mickey heard Martha run and they jumped up and followed

“Yeah Doctor what Happened?” Jack asked

The Doctor looked at the 3 of them then at himself

“Weeeeell, firstly can I put some clothes on?” he said

They all looked at him

“Cleary I had them on but not anymore so I need to get ready and I need to eat”

They nodded

“I take it you need a fair bit to eat as you have used up a lot of energy?” Martha asked

He nodded

*_*_*_*_*

2 hours later 

The Doctor was full

And they were back in the living area

“So come on spill, what the hell did that to you?” Martha finally asked

“I will tell you, but first we need to return Miss Johnson back home” 

I woke up lying on my own bed in my flat. The skinny man, The Doctor I remembered was standing looking over me. I sat up

“Hi”

“Hello” I replied

“I am so sorry for messing your week up”

“Week?”

He nodded

“When I fell out of the TARDIS I was shutting my body down and I accidentally passed my mind into yours instead of shutting it away”

I nodded

“But glad I did in a way because you helped them to help me”

I nodded again

“So, as a thank you I have this for you”

I looked down

“I know you are trying to save to go to Uni.”

“How did you know?” 

He tapped his head “I was in your head so I saw something’s” 

I blushed

“No, not anything like that, but I knew you were working your fingers to the bone”

I nodded

“So here, tuition fees paid for you so you can get on with your life. Just don’t tell anyone about what happened”

“They wouldn’t believe me if I did” I said smiling “Doctor. You have been through a lot and you have loved and lost so many times, but you are a sweet, kind gentle person”

He smiled “Not many people know what goes on in my head” 

“I don’t think even you understand” I laughed

“Well Lily Johnson, I have to go I have some unfinished business to attend to”

I nodded “Goodbye Doctor” 

He came close to me and kissed me on the cheek “Till next time” he said with a wink and left

I smiled and lay back down

The Doctor closed Lily’s flat door

‘Nice girl’ he thought

He walked across the road and straight into the TARDIS

*_*_*_*

Jack, Martha and Mickey were they waiting

“So is she ok?” Martha asked

“She is fine. Smart girl”

Martha smiled

“So Doctor what the hell happened to you?” Jack asked

“Weeelll, it was on a planet in the Ipkirus System

**What happened to the Doctor…**

The centre column was in motion; the Doctor was running around the console flicking this, flipping that and then released the handbrake. He grabbed onto the console and the TARDIS landed with a bump

“Right off to pastures new” he said to himself

He grabbed his long tanned coat and was still slipping his arms in as he closed the TARDIS doors behind him. He sniffed the air. Then licked his finger and pointed it up

“Right then Ipkirus system”

He looked around. Blue grass, purple sky, and then he saw a blue humanoid run past him

“Right then, Ipkirus 4 then”

Then he grinned and darted after the blue alien

*_*_*_*_*

The Doctor found that the blue alien could run that bit quicker than him and he had vanished. The Doctor shrugged. Then he felt it 

WHACK!

The Doctor felt the pain in his shin and fell to his knees “OW! What did you do that for?” he said looking up to see the blue alien staring at him with a broken branch in his hands

“You were chasing me” the blue alien said

“Sorry, I thought you were in trouble, should of shouted or something” the Doctor said

The blue alien extended his hand to the Doctor

“Are you ok? I didn’t break anything did I?” the alien said

The Doctor got up and winced a little as he put weight on his shin but then smiled “No, bruised but no broken bones, My name is The Doctor”

“Arkeen” the alien said

“Nice to meet you. So can I ask you why were you running?” 

“I was being hunted by these large thugs for something I didn’t do but they have evidence and their justice is swift” Arkeen said

“Don’t tell me, big black leather armour, leather skirts, huge boots and a face like a, weeeelll…” 

“Like a Rhino” Arkeen finished the sentence

“Yeah” 

“Yes, do you know them?”

“Judoon, intergalactic police or bullies for hire depends which side they are on. What are you supposed to have done?

“Stolen a big blue precious stone from the Abscorn museum”

“Oh that wouldn’t be the Ipkirus famous blue diamond? 

Arkeen nodded

“Oh that is very precious it was given to the Abscorn people as a symbol of peace during the Ipkirus civil war” 

“How do you know about that? Arkeen asked

“I was the one who told her highness to use it as a symbol of peace, to many of the Abscorn people had died and she wanted to end the war”

“That was over 200 years ago Doctor”

“Yeah,” he said with a sniff any way I think we should head back to my ship and have some food and I can get some pain killers for my shin” 

Arkeen nodded and they made their way back to the TARDIS

When they got inside the Doctor explained that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside

“TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSION IN SPACE that is what TARDIS stands for.   
She is the last of her kind, like me” he said

“So you know what species I am what about you Doctor? Arkeen asked

“Time lord, last of”

“No, they are myths”

“Yeah but they are real, well I am real”

“Is it true that they, I mean you fought in the great time war?

The Doctor nodded

“We all heard of the fall or Arcadia and the death of their king”

“Someday I may come to terms with that, but everyone lost that day” The Doctor said with a sadness in his voice

“War changes people” Arkeen said

The Doctor nodded “Anyway, we need to think of a way to clear your name if you didn’t steal the blue diamond”

“It will be difficult Doctor, as all of us Abscorinan's all look very similar and an old lady pointed me out in a parade and then the authorities called the Erm Rhino police” 

“Judoon, why call in the thugs?”

“They do that now when the crime is serious as they don’t wasn’t to risk anything triggering another war”

“True, ok I did say promise food and my shin is killing me”

*_*_*_*

They walked to the kitchen in the TARDIS 

The Doctor put some things into a square machine and then ping

“Ok, I do believe the local delicacy is boiled snaggles”

Arkeen smiled “It is Doctor

The Doctor poured 2 glasses of yellow liquid

“Where did you get Abscornian ale from?”

“Oh long story. Erm would excuse me a minute I need to get those painkillers. Feel free to dig in, I won’t be long” The Doctor left the room

As soon as he did, Arkeen pulled open a small vial of something and poured it into the Doctor’s glass.

Then he swirled it round and placed back in the same spot

The Doctor walked well limped to the sick bay, his shin was killing him. He opened a small cabinet and took out 2 green pills. He filled a small glass with water and took them

“That’s better”

Then with a little less of a limp, he went back to the kitchen.

*_*_*_*

Arkeen was tucking into the Snaggles when the Doctor returned “These are delicious”

“Glad you enjoy them. Now, back to the case of you being framed, do you know of anyone who would want to do that to you?” 

“No, not off the top of my head, I mean someone always has a grudge against someone don’t they Doctor”

The Doctor nodded

Then Arkeen picked up his glass “Here is to new friendships”

The Doctor picked his glass up “New friends” Then he took a big drink and placed it back down “So, I think I will have to pay a visit to the museum and have a look around see if I can’t find anything out” 

Then the Doctor felt strange His eyelids were starting to feel really heavy and he couldn’t keep his eyes open

“What... I feel...” the Doctor tried to stand and then collapsed on to the floor

“Finally, he shuts up”

He picked a small device from his pocket “Arkeen to base, Arkeen to base”

“Base here Arkeen we thought we had lost you” the voice said

“Nearly got discovered, but you wouldn’t believe who I ran into?”

“Who?”

“Only the interfering TimeLord who stopped the war”

“Really? You have done well,”

“Better still I am inside his ship and he is out cold” 

“We have waited centuries for his return” 

“Even better I have the diamond with me, so we can put the plan into motion”

“Oh your great grandfather would be so proud of you” 

“Thank you your highness”

“You know what you have to do?”

“Yes your highness, I shall do as was planned all those years ago and the true king will take his place” Arkeen smiled he placed the device back in his pocket. He walked over to the Doctor and placed the blue diamond in his inside pocket of his long coat

He smiled “Oh you will get what is coming to you”

“Doctor, Doctor wake up are you ok?”

The Doctor opened his eyes “Wh…what happened?”

“I don’t know, you just stood up and then you collapsed on the floor”

“Must have been the Abscornian Ale, been a long time since I had some” the Doctor said rubbing his head

“Maybe, I have had a thought that maybe your right and we should go and take a look in the museum”

“Ok”

*_*_*_*

The Doctor was a little puzzled. That hadn’t happened the last time he drank Abscornian Ale

They left the TARDIS and walked the short distance to the small town of Jal Heen

It had been a long time since the Doctor had been here but you could still see some of the ruins of the city. “The museum still up here?”

Arkeen nodded

They both walked up the street, then they turned the corner, and then there was a loud explosion

“Get down” the Doctor shouted

Arkeen did as the Doctor asked

“I thought the planet was at peace?”

“It is but you know how some people are Doctor Protests and things still go on”

The Doctor nodded

“Doctor I cannot follow to the museum as I will be arrested on the spot”

“I understand”

“There is a small alley behind us Doctor I will wait in there for you”

The Doctor nodded and walked toward the museum

“He is on his way” Arkeen said into the small device  
The Doctor walked up to the doors and opened them. He walked towards the main reception area and then through a body scanner. As soon as he did, a red light went off and so did a very loud siren. “O K A Y”

Then out came 4 big burly blue men

“Are you carrying any weapons, metals or valuables?” one shouted

“Erm, just a sonic screwdriver" The Doctor said as he placed his hand into his suit pocket

“Ok, place it onto the dish and walk through again please” the second said

The Doctor did this

But red light and siren went off again

“I will ask you once more are you carrying a weapon, metal or valuables?” the first blue alien said again

“Don’t carry a weapon, only metal is the sonic and I leave all my valuables on my ship”

“Would you agree to be searched sir?” the 3rd man said

“Certainly I have nothing to hide” He took off his long coat and handed it to the second alien

Then the 3rd alien started to pat the Doctor’s body

“Hold it sergeant,” the second alien said

“What do we have here?” he said pulling the large blue diamond from the Doctor’s coat

“Ah, right, erm” 

“You are under arrest for the crime of stealing the Blue Diamond, you will be taken to the cells” the first man said

“Would you believe I was set up?”

The big blue alien shook his head

“Didn’t think you would”

The Doctor was being manhandled all the way down to the cells

‘Arkeen must have planted that on me,’ he thought ‘but why there has been peace for over 200 years’

The Doctor was pushed into the cell and then CRACK he was hit across the legs  
“What is it with the leg hitting?” the Doctor said as he fell to his knees

“The Major will be in to see you soon” the first man said then he turned and locked the door

The Doctor got to his feet “Same place as last time, that is going to be some bruise”

*_*_*_*

Arkeen watched and then he heard the alarms go off twice “Mission accomplished your highness” he said into the small device

“Yes Arkeen and now for the next part”

“The Major will be dispatched for this one and you know how he loves to play with the prisoners”

“Yes and when this Doctor is almost dead I shall step in. Just as he takes his last breathe and then I shall blame the Ancors for it and we shall have glorious war again” the voice said then breaking into a laugh

*_*_*_*

In a beautiful marble like building, a young man placed a small device into his boot

“Your highness” came a small voice

“Enter”

The young girl came in and knelt at his feet “Highness, there has been a major event happen, the blue diamond has been found” 

“After all these years” 

“Yes highness” 

“Do we know who it is?” 

“Highness, you know that great grandmother spoke of the special man who helped to heal the wounds of the war and that he was a face changer?”

“Yes I know of great grandmother’s tale” 

“He has returned highness and he had the diamond with him”

“The traitor, he restores peace and the comes back and steals the very thing he really wanted”

“But highness, why wait all these many years and return. Maybe he found it and is returning it?”

“Sister, you see the good in everyone”

The young girl looked up “I know brother, but mother and grandmother spoke so highly of this man I cannot believe he would steal such a precious thing and then return with it” she said

“Sister you are young and too trusting”

She nodded “I shall leave you now brother” she said. She got up and walked backwards to the door. She closed it but she stayed and listened

The Doctor had tried pushing on the door, then looking around for a window but there was none. “Ok, this is a bad thing, I do hope that they got rid of the torture they used to give out, I also think that the Judoon thing was a ploy, I am so gullible some times, that Arkeen is going to get a piece of my mind when I get out” the Doctor said

Then he heard keys jangling and he stepped away from the door

A big huge green man was standing there. “I am the Major and I am here to deal out your punishment for stealing the long lost Abscornian Diamond” 

“Look I didn’t steal it; a blue man named Arkeen stole it and planted it”

“You dare accuse the son of the reigning highness a common thief. The diamond has been missing for over 100 years”

“Right. Erm, how can I be found guilty without a trial” 

“Our justice system is swift and very painful”

“Sounds familiar”

“You were the last person to be seen holding the diamond when it was presented to the highness,” 

“Yes the grand high lord asked me to be mediator in the peace talks

“Do not speak that name in here the Ancors are traitors to the highness” the man shouted

“What happened? I left here 200 years ago and there was peace”

“There was peace for over 90 years, then you face changer came back and stole the blue diamond” 

“I did not”

“That is what the grand high lord said but the highness disagreed and then war broke out and the Abscorinan’s and Ancors factioned off. The highness always said you would return and here you are” 

The Doctor felt his hearts beat very fast. He knew he couldn’t talk his way out of this one. “Erm, what is going to be my punishment?”

“You already know, if you know our history?”

The Doctor felt something he hadn’t felt in a long while

FEAR

*_*_*_*

The highness took the device back out of his boot. “Arkeen, we are so close, go to the prison and keep watch, make sure they make him suffer for days and then when he is near death, I shall make my move”

The young girl ran from the door and ran to her own room. Her grandmother had warned her that someone had set this glorious face changer up as a war of continuing the war. She never thought it would be her brother. She had to get help to get that face changer out before they could instrument the final part of the plan


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was dragged down to the torture room. He was now fearful for his life. He knew if he died before the regeneration could begin, he was dead

They flung him to the floor

The major stepped forward. “Oh I am going to enjoy this” He picked the Doctor up and placed him on the table. He picked up a 2-pronged fork and walked toward the Doctor. “You will hurt for all the Abscorinan’s who have died” 

He plunged it into the Doctor’s chest

The Doctor screamed and rolled off the table clutching at his chest. “I didn’t do it”

The major laughed

Then he kicked the Doctor over and then he got 2 of his men to stretch the Doctor’s arms out and he stamped on both of his hands

The Doctor screamed in agony. “Please this is a mistake it wasn’t me” he begged

The major just laughed again and then the punches and the kicks rained down

His face, his chest, he felt his ribs cracking

Then he jumped on his leg and the Doctor heard the snap and felt the pain

He was trying hard to crawl inside his mind but the blows kept coming and he couldn’t concentrate

He was dragged across the floor

Then he was kicked in the face again and then in the ribs

He was struggling to breathe now

He coughed and spat out blood

“P-please” he begged

“Lift him” the major ordered

He was picked up and thrown onto the table

Then the major picked up a piece of hot coal or rock from the fire

“Open his hand” he ordered

The Doctor couldn’t stop him

He placed the coal in his hand and closed his hand

The Doctor screamed and screamed this time

Then he felt the prong in his chest again and then he twisted it and he tasted more blood and then he rolled to floor

He used his other hand even though it was in agony he had to get the rock out of his hand

He ended up with burns on both hands

"P-please, no more” he said

“Oh this is just the beginning. Take him back to his cell; I have worked up an appetite” 

The Doctor finally passed out

The young girl had spent the last day getting her most trusted men to help her. She was now ready to imply her plan

*_*_*_* 

The Doctor had endured the same beating over and over. He knew his body was giving up he didn’t have the energy to regenerate he knew he was dying. He had lost a lot of blood. He couldn’t open one of his eyes and the other was fast heading the same way.  
He lay on the floor of the cell and he welcomed death. He thought of Rose and closed his eyes

The young girl has listened to the story of a handsome saviour that had come to help her great grandmother. The story described him as tall, with black pants and big ears.  
He had stopped the war and he had a magnificent flying machine that he used. He had shown her grandmother what would happen of the war went on. And he had been the one to suggest to use the blue diamond he had umpteen chances to steal it and he did not he was being set up.

She had sent men to the forest to search for the blue machine and they had found and under the cover of darkness brought it to the small alley behind the prison. She knew she had to make her move tonight as she had heard her brother saying he would visit the prisoner in the morn so she knew he was close to death. She left the comfort of the palace and headed for the prison

*_*_*_*

She had been able to send her men into the prison and they had finally been assigned to guarding the face changer

The 2 men entered the cell

“N-No p-please no more, I...I did it...I took it please let me die” he said in pain

The men gently eased the Doctor up and placed him over his shoulder. “You hush now, her highness is coming to you rescue, you must leave here”

“No...need sh-ship” the Doctor was finding it painful to breathe and talk

He could feel one of his hearts stop

“We have it, we will take you there”

“Th-thank you”

They went as fast as they could through the prison and they reached the back entrance

They lay the Doctor on the floor

“Face changer” the girl said

“D-doctor” he whispered gasping for air

“Shh” 

“How do we open the ship?”

“K-key in p-p-pocket”

She searched his coat pockets and then found a metal item. “Bring him” She walked over to the blue machine. She opened the door and gasped at the size of it. “Ok I have to leave now as do the men, you are safe now” 

“T-thank you” 

The men lay him on the grate beside the console and they left

-

The Doctor could feel the hum of the TARDIS. But he knew it was too late his body was shutting down. “Please …. Wales…. Jack”

The TARDIS set itself in motion

The Doctor crawled to the doors. Somehow managing to pull himself up

The door opened 

He saw a young girl

He fell into her 

“Help me”

Then he grabbed her head and darkness

Back in the TARDIS

“The girl got out and sent you here?” Jack asked

The Doctor nodded. Then he swayed a bit

“Doctor, you need to rest” Martha said

He shook his head. “I can’t, I need to get back to Ipkirus 4” 

“Are you mad? They almost killed you and you want to go back” Jack glared at the Doctor.

“Jack, I don’t even know who she was but if they find out she helped me” 

“OK, but this time we go with you” Martha told him.

“No, what if they took you and did ….” he trailed off

“Look we will stick together no matter what?”

He nodded then he fell backward

“You need to get better fully first” 

He knew not to argue

“Do you want a hand to the Zero Room?” Jack asked

“No, not there, she needs to time rebuild her energy up”

“Right then, your room then?”

He nodded

Jack half carried and half dragged the Doctor to his quarters

He opened the door for him

“You sure you will be ok?”

“Sure, be bouncing around in no time” 

Jack closed the door

The Doctor grabbed his head in agony as soon and Jack closed the door.  
“NOOOOO!” he shouted out. He fell to the floor and curled up into a ball

“What is happening?” he said as darkness took him

*_*_*_*

Martha and Jack both sat on the pilots chair in the console room

“I have never seen him like that” Martha said. “He was so close to actually dying this time, how can he just bounce back”

“Come on Martha, the things he has faced and bounced back from that, he is the Doctor he always does” Jack said

“But has he ever been that close to actually dying?

He shrugged he had no idea. “Look it’s getting late and I sense some long days and nights ahead, let’s get some sleep” 

So they both headed for their rooms unaware of what was happening to the TimeLord.

The Doctor opened his eyes. But he found himself back in the cell on Ipkirus 4. “How did I get here?”

“I brought you here” came a voice

The Doctor felt his blood turn cold. He had faced an entire fleet of Daleks. Fought umpteen enemies. But this man scared him to his core

“Oh you don’t think we would let you get away that easy do you?” The Major said to the Doctor. Then he laughed and brought his boot down on the Doctor

The Doctor screamed and opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor in his room on the TARDIS. The pain in his head was still there. Then he felt something trickle down his face. He put his hand to his eye and then placed his hand out in front of him. His hand had blood on. “Not good”

He tried to stand but found he couldn’t. Then he felt his head burning. “H…Help” he managed to say before darkness took him again  
I was sitting on the edge of the bath watching it fill up. It had been a mad week, even though I didn’t remember some of it. I slipped my dressing gown off and then cooled the water and climbed in a sunk straight under. My head was thumping. ‘Must be a side effect of having a TimeLords mind in mine’ I thought

Then an image flashed in front of me. I sat up and sloshed water all over

“He is in pain, how can I feel his pain, he is scared too, a man like that scared” I said aloud. “He needs me,” 

I got out of the bath. I quickly dried myself and threw on some old jeans a tatty old t-shirt and trainers. I only hoped I could find him. I tied my hair up, it was still wet. I stepped out of my door and to my amazement; the TARDIS was still parked across the street. I ran across and started to bang on the door. “Please let me in he is in such pain” I shouted

Then the doors opened

I ran into the big room. ‘Where is he?’ I thought. Then I felt warmth all over me and then a small blonde haired girl appeared

“Hello Lily, it has been so long since I last saw you” the girl said

“Excuse me?”

“You will remember” the image said

I just stood there staring

“Daddy is this way follow me, I tried to help but I can’t I don’t know what is wrong” the little girl said

I followed her down a corridor and then she stopped at a door

“Please help him Lily” she said and then vanished

I knocked on the door. No answer then I heard a horrible scream and threw open the door

I ran in the room and gasped. He was lying in pool of his own blood on the floor. I ran to him and checked his life signs. “Ok 2 hearts remember” They were working, racing but working. He had a nasty cut above his eye. Then I found that his chest wound had reopened and was pouring out blood. I looked around and pulled the sheet from the bed and I ripped it and stemmed the blood.

“I need to get help for you”

-

Martha couldn’t sleep. 

She got up and was walking down the corridor

She was nearing the Doctor’s room

She noticed the door was open

Then she saw what was going on

She screamed and ran in

*_*_*_*

“What the hell?”

“Long story but I thought he was getting better but his chest has reopened and look a brand new cut” I explained

The Doctor moaned and opened his eyes

“H…hi” he stammered

“Doctor,” Martha said

He moved his eyes to her. “Sick bay” he managed to say

We both slowly and gingerly helped him to his feet

*_*_*_*

Across the stars on a small planet

A tall man sat at a control. He was laughing. “Oh this is too easy and too much fun.  
Watchers it is time for you to go and bring my little boy back” he ordered.

Then 2 shadows appeared then vanished

*_*_*_*

Martha and Lily got the Doctor settled in the sick bay. They cleaned his cut up proper.   
Then Martha cleaned up his chest wound and stitched him up

“Green pills in cabinet” the Doctor spoke gently.

I walked over and got them. “How many?” I asked him.

“Three” he answered.

So I took 3 out and then filled a glass of water and took them over

Martha gently lifted his head and I put the pills in his mouth and put the glass to his lips

He swallowed and lay back down. He smiled at us and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep

“Come on” Martha said

I followed her.

We walked into a kitchen

She made some coffee and toast and we sat down

“Ok, first things first. How did you know the Doctor was in trouble?   
How did you get on board? How did you know where to find him? Martha asked

I took a deep breath. “I felt his pain, I don’t know how but I felt it, I banged on the doors to the TARDIS and they opened and then a blonde haired little girl appeared and took me to him”

Martha just looked. “You have a habit of being in the right place at the right time for him”

I shrugged

Jack got up. He made his way to the kitchen and was shocked to see Martha and the Lily girl sitting there drinking and eating. What made his gasp is they were both covered in blood. “What the hell is going on?”

We turned to see Jack standing in the door way

Then an awful noise sounded

*_*_*_*

The Doctor opened his eyes. Then he heard the sound he hadn’t heard in long, long time. He eased himself up off the bed. The pain shot through his chest but it was bearable. He limped out of the sick bay and made his way to the console room

*_*_*_*

Martha, Jack and Lily ran to the console room

Jack looked at the monitor. “I don’t understand these readings” 

Then the door to the console room opened

*_*_*_*

“Let me see” 

“Doctor you shouldn’t be up” Martha scolded him/

“What the hell happened when I was asleep?” Jack asked

“Something attacked me in my room, on board the TARDIS” The Doctor told Jack.

“How is that possible?” Martha asked

“Only TimeLords can break through the defences of a TARDIS as they are the only people who know how” The Doctor explained.

“But they are all dead? I saw it when I had your mind” I told him.

The Doctor looked at me and limped over. “How did you get here?” he asked me.

“I don’t know, I felt your pain and the TARDIS let me on board and a little girl led me to you” I answered.

“Summer.” The little girl appeared. “Yes Daddy”

“What is going on?” he asked

“I don’t know” 

“Ok, that is bad” 

Martha looked at him

“If she doesn’t know then how am I to know” The Doctor went on.

Then the TARDIS shook

“Daddy, no, not them no” Summer shouted out and then vanished

The Doctor limped over to the monitor. “Oh god, the Watchers” 

“What the hell is a watcher?” Jack yelled.

“The grim reaper for a TimeLord” the Doctor told him.

“Grim reaper?” Jack asked,

“Easiest way to explain it, which means, oh god no” The Doctor told him.

“What is it?” it was Martha/

“Can’t be they all died, I know they did I made it happen” he said with fear and anger in his voice

“Doctor” 

“The Dream Master” The Doctor finally said

“What the hell is one of those?” 

“It is an evil TimeLord and he invades the minds and dreams of TimeLords and then sends his watchers out to make what he plants in your head real” the Doctor looked at Jack

“So you mean…”

“Ipkirus 4 never happened. He planted that in my head and then almost killed me” the Doctor said as anger rose in him

“But why would he do that?” Jack looked at his friend.

“That is what he does, his son took after him”

“And that would be?”

The Doctor looked at Martha and she looked at him

“The Master” she said

“Oh God” Jack gasped

The Dream Master was sat in his little time bubble he had created just before the Doctor had ended the time war. He had spent these last year’s finding a link through to the Doctor and he had found him. He sent his playthings out to pay him a visit. But what he hand banked on was finding her there too

*_*_*_*

“What do we do Doctor? How do we stop these Watchers from getting in again?” I said

“For some reason they can’t get in”

“How is that they got in before?” Martha said

He nodded. “The only thing different on board is…”

They all turned and looked at me

“I haven’t done anything” I said

“Funny how I stumbled on you after their first attack, and I happen to pass my mind so easily into you, then the TARDIS just lets you on board” 

Edging nearer to me

“I…I” I stammered

“Daddy no, don’t” Summer appeared 

“Why?” the Doctor asked

“Daddy, she is keeping them out” 

“Me, how can I be doing that?”

“Lily, take it out of your pocket and show him it”

“What? I don’t have anything in my pocket”

“Yes you do” Jack pointed

I reached into my jeans back pocket

Martha and the Doctor gasped

“What it’s only a watch?” I said as I took it out

Before anything else was said I took the watch out and then I opened it. There was a bright golden light. Then memories flooded me

“Growing up on Gallifrey, playing with my older brother, the start of the war, my real mother telling me I had to hide myself so the Daleks wouldn’t find me, she told my nurse to look after me and sent me to Earth” 

I closed the watch. “Thete”

The Doctor looked at me 

Now I was the one crying. I ran to him and hugged him 

“Oh I missed you” 

“Would you to care to spill?” Jack said looking confused.

*_*_*_*

The Dream Master felt it. “No, it can’t happen” 

*_*_*_*

“My name is Angelica and this is Thete my older brother”

“I go by the Doctor now”

I nodded. “Our mother knew that war was no place for me so she told me to hide and sent me to Earth, in the hope that one day she would come and get me. “But that day never came, and for some reason you found me” 

The Doctor nodded. “Ok, I think we can now face the dream Master face to face.” the Doctor

“How?” asked Martha

“The Dream Master can only access the minds of male TimeLords. That is how the Watchers can’t get in”

“Because of me?”

He nodded

“But how do we stop him?” asked Martha.

“I haven’t got that far yet. Ok, the pain killers are really kicking in now” 

“Let’s go meet this Dream Master”

We all headed for the door

The Dream Master called his little pets back to him. Then he saw the 4 of them approach. “Hello Doctor, Angelica, Martha Jones and Jack Harkness” Dream Master spoke. “So good to finally have people to visit it has been a long time since I had actual people here”

“Well, you shouldn’t be here anyway” the Doctor spoke calm and clear.

“Oh, it took a long time to be able to reach out and find you”

“Don’t you want to know what happened to your son?” I cocked my head as I asked.

The Dream Master shot me a look. “You mean he survived?”

“Angelica what are you doing?” The Doctor whispered.

I looked at him. “You need to live on brother, but I can do one last thing”

“What do you mean? Don’t do something stupid”

I looked at him and then I kissed him on the cheek. “You are the last of the TimeLords Doctor, that is the way it must be, as you always say it is your curse to live on alone” I said and then I ran to the Dream Master. “Here let me show you” I said and I grabbed his temples. I turned and looked at the 3 of them and smiled

There was a bright white flash and then poof

The Doctor, Martha and Jack found themselves back on the TARDIS

“What happened?” 

“She went into his mind, he can’t handle female TimeLords,” the Doctor said with tears streaming down his cheeks. “She knew that was what she had to do to save me” Then he got up. “Why do all the people I care about have to die, or become sealed off from me, it is not fair” the Doctor raged

Martha walked over to him and embraced him. “Doctor you have to go on, the whole of time and space needs you”

He nodded. “Time for me to rest and heal” he said

It was a week later and Mickey, Martha, Jack, Gwen and Ianto were sitting in the hub

They were waiting for the Doctor to heal fully

*_*_*_*

The Doctor opened his eyes and took a deep breath

He had spent the last 6 days in the zero room. The physical scars had fully healed. But the mental ones would take a bit longer. He had changed into his brown pinstriped suit. He was standing in the console room

When Summer appeared. “Daddy, it is almost time, I can feel it”

“What do you mean sweetheart?”

“Open your mind Daddy and I will show you what I see” 

He opened his mind to her and wished he hadn’t. He looked at her. “I will go, very soon sweetheart, I have a few things to do before I face them”

She nodded and vanished

*_*_*_*

Martha’s mobile rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi” the Doctor said in a gentle voice

“Boy am I glad to hear you voice”

“Listen can you, Jack and Mickey meet me on the plaza?”

“Now?”

“Yup”

“Ok, see you in a few minutes.”

*_*_*_*

10 min later The Doctor stood facing his 3 friends

“I need you to listen. I will see each of you again but only once more I think in this body” he told then,

They looked at him. “What do you mean? asked Jack.

“Something happened, I did something I shouldn’t have done, but too late now, and I have been summoned and the it means the end of this body I think or even my death, but I know I will see you again, I have seen it”

“Doctor, no” Martha placed her hand on him.

He looked at Martha and Mickey

Then he took her hand and put it into Mickey’s. “You take care of each other. Jack, take care” he said and hugged him. “See you all soon” 

And he turned, left, and walked into the TARDIS. “OK, time for some happy time, next stop Barcelona” he said with tears in his eyes for he knew he was going to face his death so very soon

**THE END**


End file.
